ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
The March of the Black Queen - Armor
The following is a list containing all the armor in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen. There are no restrictions on which class can use which item, for instance a Lich can use equip helmet, and a Dragoon can equip any piece of body armor. However, each character can only be equipped with one item. Characters cannot be equipped with both a weapon and armor. For the effects of the armor, the resistance stat of the character is improved by the amount shown on the item. Necklaces |snesname=ANGEL |snesfullname=Angel's Wing |effect=Intelligence+16, Physical+7, White+23 |element= |price=24500 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Angel's wing which gives sacred power."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=BLACK |snesfullname2=Black Charm |effect2=Strength+8, Intelligence-4, Black+13, White-16 |element2= |price2=7600 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"A charm chiseled with a symbol of an evil god."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=BYAK |snesfullname=Byak's Fang |effect=Intelligence+7, Cold+12 |element= |price=13600 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"A fang of Byak"'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=EARTH |snesfullname2=Earth Charm |effect2=Fire+3, Cold+3, Lightning+3 |element2= |price2=360 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"Charm containing the power of nature."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=ELDER |snesfullname=Elder Sign |effect=Strength+11, Intelligence+5, Black+16, White+14 |element= |price=26500 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Flame charm."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=FLAME |snesfullname2=Flame Charm |effect2=Fire+5 |element2= |price2=1500 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"Protection against fire."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=WHITE |snesfullname=White Charm |effect=White+5 |element= |price=1500 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"A charm against witchcraft."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=HYDRA |snesfullname2=Hydra's Fang |effect2=Strength+4, Physical+6, Fire+8 |element2= |price2=7600 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"A fang of hydra."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=ICE |snesfullname=Ice Charm |effect=Cold+5 |element= |price=1500 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Ice charm."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=BOLT ORB |snesfullname2=Lightning Orb |effect2=Strength+6, Lightning+17 |element2= |price2=8600 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"An orb which only exists in the middle of a storm."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=SNOW ORB |snesfullname=Snow Orb |effect=Intelligence+11, Fire-8, Cold+14 |element= |price=16000 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"An orb sculpted out from an iceberg"'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=THUNDER |snesfullname2=Thunder Charm |effect2=Lightning+5 |element2= |price2=1500 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"A charm of the thunder god."'' |snesdescrip2= }} Rings |snesname=DEMON |snesfullname=Demon Ring |effect=Strength+21, Black+17, White-15 |element= |price=25500 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"A ring of the fallen angel."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=DRAGON |snesfullname2=Dragon Ring |effect2=Strength+6, Fire+14 |element2= |price2=5900 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"Ring made out dragon bones."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=ENGRAVED |snesfullname=Engraved Ring |effect=Intelligence+11, Black+19, White-11 |element= |price=12200 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Ring engraved with the teachings of a demon."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=MAGIC |snesfullname2=Ring of Magic |effect2=Strength-12, Intelligence+16 |element2= |price2=6500 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"Magical Ring."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=POWER |snesfullname=Ring of Power |effect=Strength+18, Intelligence-7 |element= |price=9500 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Ring of power."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=PROTECT |snesfullname2=Ring of Protection |effect2=Intelligence+5, Physical+12, White+14 |element2= |price2=8750 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"A ring with protection of the gods"'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=THUNDER |snesfullname=Thunder Ring |effect=Strength+3, Lightning+15, White+6 |element= |price=6900 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Ring of the thunder god."'' |snesdescrip= }} Misc Items |snesname=BUGLE |snesfullname=Battle Bugle |effect=Strength+2, Physical+2 |element= |price=155 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"A magic trumpet"'' |snesdescrip= }} Body Armor |snesname=BLACK |snesfullname=Black Armour |effect=Physical+8, Black+4, White-3 |element= |price=490 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Armor which is protected by evil forces."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=DEATH |snesfullname2=Death's Cape |effect2=Physical+13, Black+17, White-11 |element2= |price2=12800 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"A cape which terminates the flame of life."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=GOLDEN |snesfullname=Golden Mail |effect=Physical+12 |element= |price=3900 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Armor made of gold."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=HOULOU |snesfullname2=Houlou's Robe |effect2=Physical+7, Fire+11 |element2= |price2=6350 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"Houlou's Robe"'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=EARTH |snesfullname=Mail of Earth |effect=Physical+16, White+7 |element= |price=16000 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Armor which is enchanted by the spirit of the earth."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=NEIL |snesfullname2=Mail of Neil |effect2=Physical+7 |element2= |price2=405 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"Armor covered with nails."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=NINJA |snesfullname=Ninja Garb |effect=Physical+3, Black+2 |element= |price=225 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"A ninja suit."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=SAMURAI |snesfullname2=Samurai Armor |effect2=Physical+5 |element2= |price2=340 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"Armor of a samurai."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=SNOW CAPE |snesfullname=Snow Cape |effect=Physical+11, Cold+16 |element= |price=9000 Goth |found=Tundra |psxdescrip=''"Snow cape made from Byak"'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=ROBE |snesfullname2=White Cape |effect2=Physical+5, White+13 |element2= |price2=1850 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"White cape given as a symbol of a saint."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=WHITE |snesfullname=White Garb |effect=Physical+4, White+3 |element= |price=360 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"White garb made the believers of the light."'' |snesdescrip=''"Light."'' }} Helmets |snesname=BURNING |snesfullname=Burning Band |effect=Physical+6, Cold-4 |element= |price=215 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Burning band made from a dragon's whisker"'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=DEMON |snesfullname2=Demon Mask |effect2=Physical+4, Black+8 White-6 |element2= |price2=1600 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"Demon mask, which demons wore."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=BANDANA |snesfullname=Ice Bandana |effect=Fire-9, Cold+7 |element= |price=190 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Ice bandanna with the ice dragon's breath knitted in"'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=KING |snesfullname2=King's Crown |effect2=Physical+17 |element2= |price2=7500 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"King's crown used by warrior during turbulent times"'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=PIRATE |snesfullname=Pirate's Helm |effect=Physical+2 |element= |price=140 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"A pirate's helm"'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=MYSTIC |snesfullname2=Mystic Veil |effect2=Fire+7, Cold+11, White+5 |element2= |price2=2175 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"Veil of mystic nature."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=ROYAL |snesfullname=Royal Crown |effect=Physical+7, White+13 |element= |price=1825 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Royal crown which provides protection of the holy king."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=SILVER |snesfullname2=Silver Helmet |effect2=Physical+3, White+11 |element2= |price2=160 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"Completely protected from evil."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=TIARA |snesfullname=Silver Tiara |effect=Physical+3, White+8 |element= |price=900 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Silver tiara which is mainly used by priest."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=THUNDER |snesfullname2=Thunder Helm |effect2=Physical+5, Lightning+8 |element2= |price2=1350 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"Helmet of the thunder god."'' |snesdescrip2= }} Gloves |snesname=IRON |snesfullname=Iron Gloves |effect=Physical+2 |element= |price=100 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Iron gloves which has a metal plate"'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=THUNDER |snesfullname2=Thunder Club |effect2=Physical+3, Lightning+4 |element2= |price2=440 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"A glove of thunder god."'' |snesdescrip2= }} Shields |snesname=COLD |snesfullname=Cold Shield |effect=Physical+8, Cold+15 |element= |price=3150 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Emits a cold blizzard."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=FIRE |snesfullname2=Fire Shield |effect2=Physical+9, Fire+12 |element2= |price2=2700 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"Sealed with the spirit of magma"'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=HONOUR |snesfullname=Honour Shield |effect=Physical+14, White+7 |element= |price=3600 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"Shield of honor."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=NUE |snesfullname2=Nue's Shield |effect2=Physical+7, Lightning+14 |element2= |price2=3000 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"Contains the power of Nue."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=OGRE |snesfullname=Ogre Shield |effect=Physical+18, Black+21 |element= |price=33500 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"A legacy of the ogre."'' |snesdescrip= |psxname2= |snesname2=POWER |snesfullname2=Power Shield |effect2=Physical+19, Fire-8, Cold-5 |element2= |price2=6700 Goth |found2=Random |psxdescrip2=''"Able to shield againt physical attacks."'' |snesdescrip2= }} |snesname=SPIKED |snesfullname=Spiked Shield |effect=Physical+6 |element= |price=600 Goth |found=Random |psxdescrip=''"A spike shield with long spikes on the surface."'' |snesdescrip= }} Category:The March of the Black Queen - Items Category:Armor Category:The March of the Black Queen